(Not Approved) Narau Miyagawa
General Information ☯Appearance Narau looks like a red-haired woman wearing a fedora with a white bow, a black suit and red tie, and black pants and shoes to match. Her white sleeves tend to cover her hands on occasion, the result of her long ago enchanting her suit to grow as she does. ☯Personality Narau is polite but somewhat emotionless in her speech. She rarely expresses emotion unless it's forced out by something, such as surprise and awe over a new book, or confusion over a subject of which is she isn't familiar. When discovering something she wasn't aware of before, regardless of what it actually is, she tends to fixate on it to the point of obsession, and will any attempts to drive her off. In that regard she is rather child-like, focusing on the new and interesting things before her while completely ignoring everything else. She is of the opinion that knowledge and information should be shared freely and as often as possible, leading her to explain things when unneeded, and reveal things that generally are held secret, for good or ill. While she will hold a secret if it is honestly better left hidden, it takes a lot of convincing to get her to believe this is the case. Nevertheless, she considerate of others and often takes to the time to explain things if someone is clearly struggling with something they do not understand, and in turn is willing to listen to the explanations of others. In general, she is stoic and polite. The only things that make her really angry is either damaging her suit, talking about something of which one is ignorant, prompting her to point this out, or harming a book in any way. Doing the latter deliberately is often enough for her to do the same to the offender, regardless of circumstances. Backstory Narau is a youkai magician born in Gensokyo's Forest of Magic, or at least that is what she maintains. In actuality, she is from the Outside World, having come to Gensokyo both to study magic and to escape many enemies who are looking for her, on account of her spreading information they did not want known. Like any magician, she has a natural affinity for magic and sought out magic wherever she could find it. She spent a lot of time in the forest, observing the plants and fairies, and from watching them she eventually learned to replicate their ability to create homes in trees. Rather than living in a tree, however, she instead opted to use this magic on her hat, which is she can enter into. Over the years she's made an odd sort of home inside it, complete with a library made of books she's found, copied, and so forth. Since she can hide herself in her hat, and her hat from prying eyes, she can be quite illusive, but she goes out to the Human Village to see what books are there at least once a week. Abilities ☯'Ability to Mimic Magical Spells' As a magician, Narau is skilled in magic, and in particular she can learn spells by watching them be done enough times. However, unless she understands how it actually works, the best she can do is mimic the original user. Danmaku Narau changes her danmaku patterns entirely based on the severity of the threat before her. If she is facing fairies, she replicates the danmaku of some fairies she has seen previously to clear them out. Against more serious threats, she replicates a spell she saw when watching Marisa enter the SDM once and summons danmaku-firing spellbooks. Being creations of danmaku, they will be destroyed with enough fire, but she can alter then to fire out different patterns. Based on this, she created completely different book-based danmaku, such as burning sheets of paper, shield books that absorb shots and fire them back as explosive text, raining ink, and so forth. Spell Cards Category:Characters Category:Females